


Farewell

by JadeSphera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Centerpoint Station, Character Death, Closure, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Luke Skywalker's love life is tragic, Missing Scene, Promises, Romance, Second Chances, Showdown at Centerpoint, Tragic Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSphera/pseuds/JadeSphera
Summary: Luke Skywalker says goodbye to his dear Gaeriel.A missing scene in “Showdown at Centerpoint” of The Corellian Trilogy.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> English in not my first language, so please go easy on me.  
> Constructive feedback on my grammar will be welcomed.
> 
> This is a short Fan Fic, I hope you enjoy it. Another story that was sitting in my old laptop’s hard disk since 2007. Glad I finished it! (Better late than never ;) )
> 
> I love reviews and comments ;)  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars. I'm not making any profit out of this. I do this only for the fun!

 

* * *

 

 

 

_During the battle at Centerpoint Station._

_18 years ABY._

 

 

The space battle of Centerpoint Station was in full swing. Opposing armies clashing onto each other ferociously, each seeking victory. One on the side of the New Republic, the other on the side of the separatists who sought to overthrow the NR’s influence in the Corellian Sector. The enemy had been closing in on Centerpoint, and it was essential to stop them from using the Starbuster – a weapon powerful enough to obliterate entire stars. Considering the number of lives in peril, the stakes were very high.

The Bakurans had joined the New Republic’s efforts to subdue the coup in the sector. Things had been rushed into action to contain the enemy threat; these events had forced the Bakurans to move into battle earlier and as the battle progressed, they had been hopefully awaiting the arrival of the NR’s battle fleet that was rushing to their aid.

The _Intruder_ was the flag ship to the Bakuran forces. In the heat of the battle, the _Intruder_ had been critically damaged by three of the four robot ramships that the enemy fleet had directed at her. After this encounter, the battle-scarred flag ship was lost. The ruined hull was open in many places, and most engines had gone off line. Amongst the rush of the battle the ship sat in space undefended, an easy target. A clear sign that the scale had shifted in the enemy’s favor. In the beginning it had seemed that they had the element of surprise on their side, but soon enough they realized their mistake: the enemy fleet had been prepared and ready.

Dwarfed by the size of the Bakuran flag ship, a small New Republic fighter flew swiftly amongst the debris of battle, making its way towards the wounded ship. The Jedi pilot had already done his part in the fight, taking down as many enemy ships as possible during the first hour of battle. Just as the battle-plan had established, he had complied with his assigned duty and was leaving the scene as ordered: to move away from the heavy friendly fire that would be unleashed once Source-A forces arrived, any moment now. Once free of that duty, he could make decisions of his own, and there was one last thing for him to accomplish.

The X-Wing docked in the main hangar of the _Intruder_. The pilot eased down the fighter like a feather, with the confident effortlessness born out of natural skill and many years of piloting. As he docked with the _Intruder_ , he noticed a feeling of haste creeping upon him. He knew he had little time… Once Ackbar’s ships showed up, havoc would be let loose. Moments before, as he approached the flag ship from space, he had seen many small vessels and escape pods flee from the wrecked ship… but none of them transported who he was looking for.

Before the docking sequence ended he was already getting off the fighter, his gloves and helmet left on the pilot’s seat. He didn’t bother to take his flight suit off, he had to hurry! Rushing, he instructed his R2 unit to watch the fighter and keep it in standby mode; finding and securing another vessel they could use to flee with more passengers was another task left to the little droid. There was no time for service ladders. Effortlessly he took the leap down.

As he made his way through the docking bay, many other came running out, seeking safe passage away from the imminent disaster. “ABANDON SHIP!” the overhead speakers cried, “ALL HANDS, ABANDON SHIP!” The automatic voice called repeatedly over the sounds of emergency sirens. The acrid smells of smoke, ozone and burned circuitry overwhelmed his sense of smell, the sparks of systems giving out splashed against the deck… an even though their military training allowed the crew to remain calm and collected as they made their escape, the cold touch of fear was everywhere. It was a huge ship, but the Force would tell him were to go. His Force sense had led him here… to Gaeriel.

He recognized the face of a woman coming down the staircase to the main hangar. “Agent Kalenda!” He called out to the woman, “I’m here to evacuate the Prime Minister.” He made his way up the stairs, meeting her at the top.

“Master Skywalker!” She called his name in surprise. “There’s nothing you can do here!” Kalenda urged him, grabbing him by the arm and making him stop, “Turn around and get in your ship before it’s too late!”

Luke Skywalker was partly listening, his Jedi senses had already kicked in and he was searching the whole ship, “She’s in the main bridge…” he murmured to himself.

“Or what is left of it.” Kalenda somberly added. “Don’t go in there… Is dangerous, and you’re not gonna like what you may find.” She prevented, “We must get out of here!” She desperately stressed. Kalenda had been ordered to evacuate, _‘Go. Now. That is an order. You have been a good officer, Lieutenant Kalenda. Do not waste yourself now over a pointless gesture. Go.’_ Was Hortel Ossilege's final order to her.

Kalenda wanted the Jedi out of there as much as she wanted to get out herself. To get to safety. Then noticed she was grabbing his arm a little too strongly. She looked up at him, begging him to come. Gently taking Kalenda’s hand, the Jedi released her firm grip off him.

“Get to your ship! Get to safety. I’ll be right behind you.” Luke assured and then brushed past her, heading to the bridge.

Kalenda yelled something after him, but her words got muffled by the pounding, hollow noise of metal structures collapsing. Luke didn’t care, he had to get to the main bridge and do it quick!

Moving through the corridors with the precision his Jedi sense gave him, he noticed the ship became more and more deserted as he made progress towards the inner chambers, the atmosphere in the ship pregnant with the distinctive eerie feeling of a battle gone wrong. He trotted at a fast pace, letting himself be guided…

Luke reached the bridge. The door was sealed, and the door panel signals slowly blinked red. He reached out with the Force and confirmed it was safe to go inside, he then made his way through, using his lightsaber to cut himself an entrance.

He felt his heart sink at the sight. Agent Kalenda had been right, he didn’t like what he found.

The bridge was half lit. Sparks and charring noises came out from screens and equipment as these short-circuited. The sealing doors on the main viewport windows were down. Pieces of equipment, furniture and dead bodies lay scattered. The hiss and beeps of the artificial life systems evinced that the chamber had just been re-pressurized, the artificial gravity re-established, and the oxygen levels were returning to normal.

 _‘Where is she? ‘Where is she?!’_ His senses stretched as he frantically searched the area. _‘Why? Why did she decide to come? She was not of the military! Why had she placed this duty onto herself? Did it have to do with him asking her for the fleet? Was he responsible for this?’_ Yes, he felt responsible.

And suddenly, he felt a flicker in the Force.

The Jedi hastily moved towards the command chairs at the center of the bridge. He approached the first limp form before him. He knelt beside it, recognizing the unconscious man, _‘Admiral Ossilege, all right’_. The Admiral was still alive, but not for long. Luke didn’t need the Force to know that, the wound the man sported in his gut said it all. _‘Shrapnel from the bridge’s main window must have injured him,’_ he thought. Surely, immediately after the blast had shattered the bridge, the room had self-sealed according to the automated emergency procedures. The wounded leader sat at his command console, his own back against the tall padded back of his chair. Luke reached out to the man’s forehead with his fingers, with a soft touch he used the Force to ease the pain… at least he could help him to go down painlessly.

Hurriedly, he then turned and moved towards the female form sitting in the next chair. That was her!

Gaeriel sat without any sign of injury, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. He knelt beside her, noticing her light brown hair framing her perfect face. Afraid of touching her, he used the Force to probe her vital signs… Her spinal cord was torn, and the severity of her internal injuries frightened him. _‘No, no… Not now!’_ He had just found her again! Memories flashed back, his mind traveling several years back in time… He clearly remembered the day they’ve met, how they had fallen in love instantly, her apprehensiveness towards his Jedi powers, thus her hesitance to regard her feelings of love towards him, the painful goodbye… Just weeks ago, he had come back to her home planet, seeking her Government’s help. They had had time to talk, she had brought him up to date on the highlights in her life. She had married, had a daughter and was now a widow. She seemed to have led a fulfilling life in the years they were apart, and Luke felt happy for that. But the moment he had seen Gaeriel again, he knew his feelings for her had not changed. A faint hope of reignited love made way into his heart, then made himself the promise to really try this time.

Softly, almost reverently, Luke placed the tips of his fingers on Gaeriel’s forehead. He let a flow of healing energy run through her broken body, desperately scraping for the time he needed to put her out of danger.

With the soft surge of energy nurturing her body, Luke felt her stir in the Force. Gaeriel’s eyes opened heavily – one blue, and one green.

“You came for me…” she whispered softly, faint surprise in her voice. With difficulty she focused her sight on her rescuer, she noticed concern in his blue gaze. His blond hair was ruffled. He was wearing the same orange flight outfit he had on the day she first caught a glance of him, all those years ago. “I can’t feel my legs… I can’t walk.”

Luke already knew that, and he simply nodded. Force! His eyes stung!

A big lump formed in his throat… Holding back the tears he managed pressing words, “I have to get you out of here.” He said matter-of-factly, while assessing the best way to lift her in his arms. The Jedi Master taking over.

“Don’t move me!” She managed to say in agony. Although she couldn’t move or feel her legs, the sharp pain in the rest of her body could not be ignored. “I’m far gone now, nothing can be done.” She finished with a serenity that made Luke’s skin crawl.

“No! Let’s not give up hope yet.” He stated reassuringly, trying to not give out the emotional storm he felt inside. _‘No, no, no… This couldn’t happen… not again… not like with his father.’_ He desperately did a second Force scan. Despite his efforts, life in her body was slipping away at an alarming rate… _‘NO!!_ _He had to at least try!’_

“Let it go Luke… Let _ME_ go… it’s over.” Gaeriel said softly, sensing his inner turmoil. She was a diplomat first and foremost, and she certainly knew when things had gone way beyond repair.

“I’m not leaving you here!” He declared, even though he already knew that life was escaping her.

“Yes, you are,” she calmly stated, “And you MUST!” She pressed him with a tender voice.

Guilt crept upon him. _‘The rebellion on the Corellian Sector commenced at a moment when the New Republic is heavily committed. We don’t have ships to spare. We need yours.”_ He had told her. These words rang in his mind repeatedly, wishing now he had never spoken them. As the respected and determined leader she was, and using her political influence, Gaeriel had reached out to every Bakuran in power and had secured the fleet to support the New Republic. Deep inside he knew that her readiness had been influenced by him being the one who had asked. She had done this for him! And she was losing her life because of that… and he had done nothing to prevent it!

Gaeriel was not even supposed to be in the _Intruder_! Yes, she had made her choice when she accepted to stand in as the plenipotentiary of the Prime Minister in power… But she could have said _no_! In that meeting he had strongly objected to her appointment, but fulfilling her duty was important to Gaeriel Captison, even if it meant leaving her daughter under the care of others. _‘I am not the first parent called to hazardous duty.’_ she had said. Fourteen years ago, during the short time they spent together, he grew to greatly admire and respect her courage and devotion to her people. Time had not changed that.

“You must save yourself…” She urged him, snapping him out of his rampaging thoughts. Her voice was calm and firm, “You must go back to Malinza and tell her how much I love her… and let her know that everything is going to be all right. Make sure she’ll be all right!” She pleaded. “I’m counting on you for that, Luke.”

A flicker of unsteadiness and guilt shone across his eyes. How was he supposed to tell a four-year old something like this? Luke felt his strength betray him… Unable to hold her stare, he looked down, his shoulders slumping down slightly, “I promised her that I would take care of you…” His voice was coarse and grave… When he looked up, his blue eyes sparkled with tears that had been contained for too long, “How am I going to tell her that her mother is gone? That I broke my promise? How am I going to explain that I couldn’t save you?” he painfully pleaded.

In that very moment, Gaeriel recalled the selfless, goodhearted young Jedi she had met many years ago, the man she had fallen in love with. His vulnerability and not being afraid to show it, had been one of the things that made her bond with him. Even now, these traits were still a part of his character. This was the second time she had seen him cry, both times for the same reason: over the death of someone he cared for. Today, he was crying for _her_. She did not regret her decisions of the past, but looking at him now, she could not deny the strong pull of her heart towards him. She knew that she still loved him.

Managing a compassionate smile, she declared, “It was my own decision to come and to be here today. You hold no responsibility, you had nothing to do with it!” Her voice was warm but firm.

Both looked at each other, tears silently flowing in their eyes. Their silence holding more meaning than a thousand words.

“You cannot save everyone, Luke.” She acceptingly told him. She did not hold any resentment or regret.

That statement only brought more tears to his eyes. He wanted to save _HER_! There must be something he could do! He frantically evaluated every option. He could draw upon the Force with all his might and command the ship to stop falling apart… he then could take it to safe space with Gaeriel and everyone on board with it. Just with the power of his will! He didn’t care how close to the Dark Side he might dangle! In trepidation all these thoughts crossed his mind…And then a realization hit him square in the face: he was letting himself be blinded by his utmost fears. He could not let himself do that only because he could. Doing something like that would mean going against the flow of things, against the Light itself. And she was already dying… and he couldn’t stop death.

No. Luke Skywalker could not stop Gaeriel Captison from dying.

With this understanding, as painful as it was, all that was left for him to do was to give her what she wanted now: peace. Peace with herself and the reassurance that whom she loved the most, her precious daughter, would be left in good care.

“When she’s old enough, tell Malinza of what you have done today. She’ll need to hear it… from you.”

With his head low, Luke nodded in silence, too stricken by grief, unable to form words.

“Go now! You can’t do anything for me, but to give me the peace of mind that my daughter will be well taken care of. You must see to it! If you for once held feelings for me, just do this. Please.” Gaeriel urged him. “Promise me!”

Slowly, softly, painfully, Luke reached out and held her fair hand in both of his. “I promise.” He whispered. Looking up to her, he confessed, “I loved you… I still do.”

Gaeriel gave him a bittersweet smile, more tears streaking her soft, beautiful face. After all the years, what had sparked between them in the past was still present and alive… this knowledge was somehow comforting. Both their gazes met in understanding.

“Go now Master Skywalker.” The voice of the Admiral Ossilege broke the silence. He had been respectfully watching the sad scene. Knowing that he also was beyond help, he felt the need to push the Jedi a little. “I assure you that the Prime Minister and I will be quite all right. Get clear before Source-A gets here. We still have one last duty to fulfill… for our people… for Bakura.” He finished with a victorious gleam in his eyes.

The Jedi understood what that proud gleam meant. Yes, Luke remembered, Bakurans held an honor code to never let their ships fall into enemy hands, even at the expense of their own lives. He glanced at the open control panel set into Ossilege's chair: all the safeties were already flicked up; all the buttons were pushed down… except for one. They waited for the final blow, giving time for the evacuation procedures to unroll, trying to save as much crew personnel as possible. And with any luck, they would take a number of enemy ships down with them. Yes, he understood perfectly what this last duty was all about. And he was in their way.

Luke locked eyes with the seasoned Admiral, feeling huge respect for his devotion to duty. A fine soldier. He had no right to strip these two proud Bakurans of their honor.

“Go!” Ossilege almost commanded. “We’ll give you enough time to reach your ship!”

Luke nodded and looked back to his dear Gaeriel, a plead for forgiveness in his eyes. “I wish this could have been different… you and I… _Us_ …”

“I wish it too…” She tenderly answered. With and effort, she reached out and gently caressed his cheek. This was the last time she would ever see him, “I do not believe in your Force, Luke, but for whatever it may be… May this precious Force of yours be with you, now and forever.”

Leaning down, he pressed a soft and tender farewell kiss on her lips.

Trying to put his head back together, Luke stood up and hesitantly turned around… He couldn’t find the strength to leave these two brave people behind… For a moment he wished he could stay… but he still had one very important thing to do… One she had settled upon him.

He made himself walk several steps towards the cut-open door that would lead him out of the bridge. The Jedi stopped for a moment and turned around to look at the still form of Gaeriel Captison. She sat quietly on her command chair, looking back at him, with a soft smile on her lips, in absolute peace.

“ _Go!_ ” She whispered.

He only saw her lips move. Had it been a whisper? Had all the rumbling noise of the agonizing ship muffled Gaeriel’s last words? Or had it been the rumble within his own heart what had prevented him from listening?

He then turned away. Forcing himself to go forward, one step after the other. He first walked, then started trotting, and finally picked up his pace sprinting towards the deck where his X-Wing fighter waited for him. The floor in the corridors shuddered and rumbled under his feet. Thick smoke was everywhere forcing him to navigate the long corridors in zero visibility. He felt the heat of tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them off and was aware of the dampness on his face. His heart broke, a piece at a time, with each stride that drove him away from her, that took him farther and farther away from that great love.

When he reached the docking bay, R2-D2 had his ship at the ready. He flew his X-Wing out of the crumbling docking bay, leaving behind a deadly trap. Intently, with a purpose beyond his own sorrow, he put distance between his fighter and the doomed battleship. He had promised…

Behind him he felt the shock wave created by the explosion as it rocked his fighter. He maneuvered the ship in a long arc, turning it around to face the place in space once occupied by the Bakuran battleship. From a distance Luke watched the glow of the debris left behind. Just moments before, he felt Gaeriel’s vital signature slip away.

And he wept… He wept like he had never done so before… For all the missed opportunities… the broken possibilities… the unfulfilled promises… For all the what ifs… If his path through life had been any different, if her religion and her duty had not kept her from accepting him, if they had met in a Galaxy at peace instead of one not yet done with war, if he had stayed with Gaeriel… if, if, if. Now he would never know. And then… the silence. The emptiness in the Force that always followed death. A part of him had just died with the _Intruder_.

In the distance, Source-A had come out of hyperspace and had already taken control of the battle. _‘If they had only arrived sooner…’_ A few minutes later it was obvious that the New Republic had won the fight, but at what cost.

Long after the battle ended, the X-Wing fighter sat in the same spot in space, motionless. R2-D2 beeped mournfully. Inside the cockpit, Luke sat quietly. Recovering from his painful meltdown. He looked out the cockpit through reddened eyes, his gaze lost towards the deep of space. It was over. In the distance, absentmindedly he kept track of the NR’s fleet already performing the battle disengagement protocols. They’d be all packed up and ready to go in a few more hours. The Starbuster would be secured. The insurgents would surely face Court-Martial. Millions of lives had been saved by the result of this battle… But for now, all these things felt so empty and meaningless to him. And he couldn’t help but to feel petty about it. Yes, they had won… and he had lost Gaeriel.

Having a Jedi memory enhanced by the Force did not seem like an advantage in situations like this. He could vividly recall his last moments with her to the last detail. It was a bit morbid of him to keep doing it, he knew. It was like re-opening a deep wound and not letting it heal. But he could not help himself, the grief he felt was extremely recent and ran deep into his very core. He had not acknowledged his feelings for her for so long… He had just hidden them, ignored them… Seeing her again had reignited this deep love. And now she was gone.

Would he ever see Gaeriel again? Once he too transitioned. Would they meet in the other side? Where the Force takes every living creature when the time is up? But she didn’t believe in the Force…

 _‘Enough of this!’_ He urged himself. This had to stop! His rambling had to stop! He needed to focus on the present. He couldn’t let grief paralyze him, he could not just stop, give up. There was a child out there counting on him. The daughter of a woman he had very deeply loved. Securing the child’s future must be his priority. He’ll mourn later.

He knew what he had to do, but knowing so did not make things any easier. And throughout his life, he had learned that doing the right thing not necessarily meant doing the easy thing. As hard as it was, he ought to do this… for her.

Infused with renewed determination, Luke made his decision. He’ll face this, and by doing so he would honor his late love’s memory.

“R2, set course to Bakura.”

He had a promise to keep. A promise of life and continuation.

To Gaeriel.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
